NENITAS
by JUANIS
Summary: LA FAMILIA DAIMAOHYOSHI SE INCREMENTA, AHORA 5 BEBITAS LE HARAN LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS A ORIL LAS INCREIBLES Y KIBA Y MICHU VUELVEN A LAS ANDADAS! DEJEN REVIEWS nn


Despues de una "Feliz sesion amorosa" en una calurosa noche de verano, dos meses mas tarde Fer daba la noticia que habria mas miembros de la familia Daimaoh Yoshi, al principio Piccolo estaba sorprendido de ser padre de nuevo, pero con el paso del tiempo el namek tomo la situación sabiamente (o resignadamente)

**Luisa Fernada ya cursaba el embarazo bastante adelantado y era sin complicaciones, la noticia mayúscula fue que esta vez no era de gemelos, sino trillizas, causando gran revuelo en el Templo Sagrado.**

**Ilssek como buena abuela organizo el Baby Shower para celebrarlo, la mayoria de las mujeres de la Comuna fueron invitadas, al igual que las mujeres de los Z-senshis, hubo gran algarabía recibiendo la festejada (o mejor dicho pequeñas festejadas) innumerables regalos que iban de ropita hasta equipo de entretenimiento, terminando el festejo hasta bien noche.**

**Al dia siguiente Fernanda escuchaba una conversación que Orion sostenia con una amiga via internet, estaba bastante entretenida refiriendo a sobre relaciones sentimentales pasadas, Al pasar Fer mira sobre el hombro de su hijo y... ****  
**

**-¡¡****¡****PICCOLO DAIMAOH!!! ¡¡¡HIJO DE LA CHINGADA QUE TIENES TU QUE VER CON LA CEBOLLONA!!! ****  
****  
****-¿A que te refieres?- Piccolo mira hacia otra parte, con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. ****  
**

**-¡¡****TUVISTE ALGO QUE VER CON CHICHI, CUANDO GOKU MURIO CON CELL!!-mirada siniestra- ¡¡NO ME MIENTAS NAMEK, SABES QUE TENGO RECURSOS PARA SABERLO TARDE O TEMPRANO!! ****  
****  
****-Pues...- Se queda pensando.- 'Vale! ****  
****  
Orion y Fer:**** ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!****  
****  
****-Lo tengo que admitir.- suspira.- Pase un par de noches en casa de Chichi haciendole compañia. ****  
****  
****-¡¡¡NO PENSEIS MAL!!!- Se defiende.- Que yo dormia en el sofá. ****  
****  
-****¡Ah! -se pone de repente roja pero no por la verguenza- Bueno, por lo menos te diste a respetar -luego le llega un pensamiento a la cabeza- Oye, pero tu y yo lo hacemos de vez en cuando en el sofa- Galy, Aarón y Catahas, al escuchar a sus padres, miran el sofa en donde estan sentados y se levantan inmediatamente. ****  
****  
****-¡Voy a mi sesion de modelaje! ¡Nos vemos! –Galatea, la hija mayor (y unica hasta el momento) se levanta de inmediato y sale echa pastilla del Templo.****  
****  
****-Yo... Yo... –Aarón (su gemelo) se pone rojísimo- ¡Voy a ver que hace Dende!- Catahas (tambien su hermano) lo acompaña ****  
**

**-En serio namek-lo mira sospechosamente- ¿No paso nada de nada entre ustedes? -se cruza de brazos- No seria la primera vez que el mejor amigo del difunto consuele a la viuda ****  
****  
****-No hacia falta decirlo cariño- Se sonroja a más no poder de la vergüenza. **

**-¡****Ejem! Y eso de "Mejor amigo" es un decir -sigue a la defensiva- Goku y yo empezamos hacer buenos amigos después de los 7 años que paso muerto. ****  
****  
****Fer miraba divertida a su esposo y se repega a un brazo de él, en eso sienten pataditas de alguna de las bebés, ambos se quedan viendo al vientre rebozante de vida. ****  
****  
-¡****Creo que mis nenitas, tambien sienten celos de su papi! -lo mira con ternura ****  
****  
****-Te quiero, Fer -Piccolo planta un suave beso en los labios de su esposa a la par que la carga. Su esposa acaricia su mejilla y le devuelve el beso.****  
****  
-¡A**** que no adivinan!- Canturrea Oril apareciendo por la puerta.- Voy a trabajar de nuevo para Bulma!- sonrie poniendose el portatil recuperado en la cabeza y subiendose en el cabezaro de su sillón favorito. ****  
****  
****Fer aspira cansadamente -¡Aqui vamos de nuevo! ¡3 meses estuve declarando que era inocente de las andadas de este niño y ahora se iran por el drenaje -mirando a su esposo con tristeza- Si llegan los policias de la OCI, diles que no me esposen, el metal me hace alergia ****  
****  
****-uu Esperemos que no se enteren.- Dijo Piccolo dejando en el suelo delicadamente a su esposa.- Ahmm.- suspira. ****  
****  
-****¡Bueno, que no diga después que no tratamos de evitarle las penurias! -mirando por encima del hombro del crio- ¿Y ahora que virus inventas Alexander? –Oril se estremece al escuchar su segundo nombre, que era prueba inconfundible que su madre estaba molesta con el y eso no le gustaba para nada.****  
****  
****-¡Ninguno! –solloza- ¡Por una vez que no hago nada malo, ya estais a punto de regañarme!. ****  
****  
****-Oril, solo te pregunte ¡Relajate! XD -mirando a sus amores- Oigan ¿Que hacemos hoy? Los muchachos estan fueras, es el dia libre de Mr. Momo, todo esta limpio y en orden... ¿Alguna sugerencia? ****  
****  
****-¿Pasar por comisaria arrestados le parece buena idea, Teniente Yoshi?- Pregunto el Capitan Yoor desde la puerta del salon mirando a la pareja ****  
**

**-¡¡¡****YO NO HE HECHO NADA!!!- Grito Oril antes de su madre pudiera culparlo de algo. ****  
****  
¿¡****Y AHORA POR QUE!? –Pregunto Fernanda preocupada.****  
****  
****-Sr. Daimaoh.- Piccolo se le queda mirando cuando lo llama.- Tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante, si tiene la amabilidad de acompañarnos. ****  
****  
****-Capitan, ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? Le recuerdo que mi esposo es civil, pero ha prestado ayuda importante a la OCI ******

**Piccolo se queda mirando a su esposa e hijo; luego centra su atencion en el Capitan Yoor, que le señala con una mano extendida hacia el exterior de la estancia. ****  
**

**-Es un asunto importante.- Le dijo.- Nos agradaria a todos que prestara su ayuda voluntariamente- suspirando, el Namek salió al exterior del Templo con el militar y se pusieron a placticar en la parte trasera del edificio donde, esperaron, nadie pudiera escucharlos. Durante un largo rato los dos hombres estuvieron placticando tendidamente sobre un tema que, al parecer, no llegaba a oir el pequeño Oril, que tenia el oido pegado a la pared de la cocina.**

**  
****-Nada -se quejo el niño, girando la cabeza y pegando el otro oido.- No consigo oir nada de lo que estan hablando. ****  
****  
****Fer quien estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina pelando una nueces y colocando la semilla en un tazon de vidrio rosado: ¿Sera porque estan las paredes hechas de marmol a prueba de ruidos?- se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo- Ya dejalo por la paz cari;o, tu padre nos lo dira en cuanto sea necesario -se encoge de hombros- Sabes bien que el no nos guarda secretos como a los demas ****  
****  
****-Pero me hubiera gustado haberme enterado antes de que nos lo dijera.- Oril se sienta de mala gana en una silla y cruza sus brazos. ****  
****  
****-Oye, Má ¿Para cuando naceran mis hermanitas?- Pregunto mirandola. ****  
****  
-****Mmmmh segun mis cuentas, tengo 40 semanas, asi que me faltan 2 meses mas para que nazcan ¿Porque la pregunta cariño? ****  
****  
****-Para saber cuando tengo que pedirle a Tito Nail que me deje una habitacion de su piso.- Dijo como si nada, en eso se quedo quieto. No hacia ninguna clase de movimiento ni siquiera respiraba; solo estaba quieto, como si hubiera muerto. Lentamente, el niño fue cayendo al suelo, dandose un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. ****  
****  
****Fer se arrodilla y abraza al niño- ¡¡ORIL!! ¡¡ORIL!!! ¡¡QUE TIENES!! -Gritando con todas sus fuerzas -¡¡MAJU!! ¡¡ALGO TIENEN ORIL!!! ****  
****  
****Piccolo no tardo ni tres segundos en entrar en la cocina y acercarse a su familia- ¿Que ocurre, Fer, cariño?- Se arrodilla junto a ella ****  
****  
****-Mmm... No hay que llamar al Abu Leo.- Dijo lentamente Orión, sentandose en el suelo.- ¡Uichs!- Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Que bestia es Oril, mira que dejar caer el cuerpo al suelo a propósito!- Se quejo. ****  
****  
****Fer respira por fin despues del susto y se levanta del piso con el niño-Orion ¿Seguro que estas bien? -el niño asiente, Fer suspira tranquila, en eso se lleva las manos al vientre y se dobla gimiendo. ****  
****  
****Piccolo la carga y la lleva a la habitacion, donde la acuesta con sumo cuidado.- ¿Fer, que tienes?- Se preocupo. ****  
**

**-****Tranquilo, lo que pasa es que me movi muy rapido, seguro una de las bebés estaba incomoda y solo se movio de mas- acariciando con una mano el rostro de su esposo- No te asustes. ****  
****  
****-¿De verdad que estas bien?- Piccolo toma una da las muñecas de su esposa para tomarle el pulso, el cual era firme. ****  
**

**-****Si -le sonrie con dulzura- Anda ve con el capitan Yoor, ha de ser muy importante lo que ustedes conversen, no lo dejes esperando. Si me siento mal, te lo avisare -Le da otro suave beso en los labios y hace levantarlo para que vaya con el militar ****  
****  
****-Se fue hace unos minutos.- Dice desde su nueva posicion- La nave estaba despegando cuando me llamaste a voz en grito. ****  
**

**-¡L****o siento! -se sonroja- Y de que han hablado? ****  
**

**-Mmh Fer ¿Que opinarias si te digo que el Capitan Yoor me ha pedido que traiga de vuelta a un par de Dragen's?- Le pregunto, sentandose de nuevo al lado de su esposa y acomodandole las almohadas para que estuviera más comoda. ******

Fernanda **se lleva una mano pensativa y baja la mirada, sus pestañas negras parecian unos abanicos sobre sus ojos verdes, lo mira - ¿No es arriesgado para ti? Ya se sabe la existencia de Dragens en la parte oscura de la Luna ¿Porque hay interes en que tú traigas a la vida a un par en especial? –parpadea incredula- ¿Acaso entre ellos ira...? –recordo a su hija Draguen, fallecida varios años antes, al salvar a Dende de una enfermedad mortal, dando su energia vital para curar la de él.******

**-Si estas pensando en Alarian, note equivocas.-Dice tranquilamente- Y no es a la unica que me han pedido que traiga a la vida. Tambien quieren que Trackmen regrese. ****  
**

**-¡Wow! –la mutante arquea una ceja- ¿Trackmen? ¿Vamos a criar a ambos como hijos? Pero ellos tendran recuerdo de su vida pasada y... ¿No crees que sera muy peligroso? ****  
****  
****Piccolo niega lentamente- Ha Trackmen no nos lo dejan.- Le comunica- Es el Lord de los Dragen's y los suyos vendrian a por él cuando yo lo allá tenido. ****  
****  
****-No quieren que su amado señor viva entre "escoria"- Dijo lo último con fastidio. ****  
****  
****Fer se levanta graciosamente de la cama: ¡Pues esta "escoria" les patearia la cabeza hasta cansarse! -se sienta ahora un poco fatigada de tener tanto peso extra- Pero ahorita te lo dejo todo a tí amorcito- Piccolo se rie y frota el vientre de Fernanda, al contacto con la enorme mano, el vientre parece saltar de felicidad ****  
****  
****-¡Je! Parece ser que algunas personitas se estan divirtiendo ahí adentro. -Sonrie pegando una oreja al vientre de Fer y escuchando los corazoncitos de sus hijas. En la puerta de la habitacion cierto Namekcito mordia el marco de la puerta, celoso. **

**  
****-"¡Cuando nazcan esas renacujas van a saber quien manda en este Templo!"- Dijo para sus adentro Oril, mirando feo a sus padres. ****  
****  
****-"No deberias de estar celoso, Oril"- dijo Orin en su cabeza. Dentro de la mente del niño, las tres partes se miraban unas a otras. **

**-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Oril, cruzado de brazos y con los pies puestos encima de una mesa que habia allí. **

**-¡Porque las que vienen en camino son NUESTRAS hermanas pequeñas!- Le espeto Orin. **

**  
****-Nuestro deber es cuidarlas y protegerlas, hermano.- Dijo Orión seriamente, corroborando con su contraparte fusionada. ****  
**

**-¡Bah! –respondio fastidiado de tante estupidez para el.**

**-¡****Aqui estas amor! -grito feliz Fernanda al ver al pequeño- lo abraza con fuerza, el niño se sorprendio al sentir todo el barullo en el vientre de su madre que se separo mirandolo. ****  
****  
****-JAJAJAJA ¡Veo que les da gusto sentirte amor! ¡Solo se mueven como locas cuando sienten a papá y a ti! -toma la mano del niño y la coloca en el vientre- Sientelas... ****  
****  
****Orión sonrio al sentir las pataditas de sus hermanas, era increible-¿Como se puede aguantar tanto tiempo ahí adentro con compañía hermanitas?- Pregunto el niño al vientre, como si sus hermanas pudieran contestarle. ****  
****  
****En eso se sintio un golpe bastante fuerte, que hizo quitar el niño la mano del vientre, miro a su madre que le dio una enorme sonrisa y luego ambos se rieron con ganas, las risas fueron tan altas que el namek adulto fue a asomarse. ****  
**

**-¿****De que se rien ustedes dos?- Pregunto Piccolo, cargando a su hijo y haciendole cosquillas, arrancandole más risas. ****  
**

**-¿****De que sera? ¡Aun no ven la luz del sol y tus hijas ya le buscan pelea al hermanote!- tomando el rostro del niño con una mano y le deposito un beso en la mejilla - ¡Porque usted señor sera el hermanote! ****  
****  
****Fer se pone seria de pronto- Y por eso tambien tenemos que decirte esto Oril, tu sabes lo de Alarian- el niño asiente- Tambien sabes que ella puede regresar a la vida con ayuda de tu padre... Y hemos decidido que ya es el momento justo y no vendra sola, Lord Trackmen le acompañara en el nacimiento. ****  
****  
****-¡Chst! ¿Ese capollo tiene que regresar tambien?- Dijo con fastidio el niño... ****  
****  
****Los días van pasando tranquilamente en el Templo. Por la mañana Orión se marchaba del Templo para volver a la tarde cansado de trabajar. **

**  
****Una tarde, en la que el pequeño namek pensaba que nada interesante iba a pasar, se encontro que estaban atracando un banco. Siguiendo su instinto primaro de proteccion, el niño se metio como una bala en la escena, maltirizo cuanto pudo a los atracadores- cobrando él también con alguna bala dentro del cuerpo, y se marcho antes de que la brigrada antimutante entrara en accion y se lo llevara.**

**  
****Fer lo esperaba afuera del templo, ahora su vientre estaba mas abultado, pero eso no hacia inconveniente en ella, pues al ver al chico, le dio semejante capon que lo hizo ver estrellitas ****  
**

**-¿****Que he hecho?- pregunto sobandose el chichon que le habia salido. ****  
****  
S****eñalandole la herida: ¡Oril! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no bajes la guardia en cuanto a armas se refiere! -se cruza los brazos- Pudo haberte dado en el corazon ****  
****  
****Pero Dende puede curarme- respondio tranquilamente, pero por respuesta tuvo otro coscorron. ****  
****  
****Fer fingiendo la voz de Oril: "Pero Dende puede curarme" ¡Dios niño, el ya tiene mucho trabajo con la Tierra y la loca de su embarazada mujer, para que tenga que hacerla de paramedico contigo! ****  
****  
-****¡Deberias aprender a tu padre, el siempre se cuida, llega sin ningun rasguño a la casa y limpio! -En eso se siente el ki de Piccolo y antes de que Fernanda pudiera articular palabra, ve a un Rey de los Demonios completamente magullado, golpeado, lacerado, casi incinerado, con las ropas destrozadas y ni decir que estaban que daban asco de sucias. Fer solo alcanzaba a balbucear algo, mientras Oril la miraba divertido. ****  
**

**-¿Q****ue decias Má?- pregunto divertido viendo a su padre aterrizar en la plataforma celeste con una sonrisita nerviosa. ****  
****  
-****¡¿Pero que diantres te paso?!- lo mira de arriba a abajo y se lleva las manos a la cadera- ¡Piccolo estas que das pena ajena!- el namek casi esperaba el golpe, pues solo le decia por su nombre verdadero cuando estaba furiosa con él ****  
****  
****-Pues... Yo... Jejeje -Se rie llevandose la mano detras de la cabeza- Tuve bronca con Vegeta. ****  
**

**Oril paso de sus padres y se lamio cuanto pudo la herida que tenia en el brazo derecho. ****  
****  
****Un grito de su madre a lo lejos- ¡AAARGH! ¡Deja de lamerte las heridas, eres un namek, no un perro! ¡Ve con Mr. Momo aunque sea para que te ponga alcohol! -Mirando a Piccolo- ¿Asi que tuviste bronca con Vegeta? -se quita el cinturon de su pantalon de embarazada y lo chasquea con la mano- ¡Pues no te imaginas lo que te va a pasar ahorita! ****  
****  
****Piccolo pone sus manos enfrente para calmar a su mujer pero luego sale pitando ante la amenaza. -Solo fue una pequeña bronca.- Dijo detras de uno de los pilares del templo.- Estabas jugando y nos mosqueamos. ****  
**

**-¿****Pequeña bronca? ¡¿PEQUEÑA BRONCA?! ¿¡HAS VISTO LOS TRAPOS QUE TE CARGAS NAMEK!? ¡¡¡UN AIRE QUE TE DE Y QUEDAS ENCUERADO!!! ¡¡¡A ESE SAIYAN LE DA LO MISMO SI QUEDA SIN ROPA ENFRENTE DE MI O DE BULMA, PERO TU, TU ERES MI ESPOSO!!! ****  
****  
****-"Ya sabía yo que no debia de haber venido directamente aquí"- Penso Piccolo para sus adentros.- "Hubiera sido mejor ir a casa de Nail o Gio y adesentarme un poco allí" -Fernanda leyo la mente de su esposo y soltando el cinto, comenzo a reirse a mandibula batiente, poniendo mucho mas nervioso al namek, Luisa extendio sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un besito fugaz en los labios.**

**-****Tontuelo ¿Porque ir a casa de nuestros hermanos, si puedes adecentarte tu mismo? ¿Acaso olvidaste tu poder de crear ropa? ****  
****  
****-Jejejeje no, no lo he olvidado.- se mira mejor.- Pero piensa en las "heriditas" que me hice en la pelea -vuelve a reir nerviosamente- ¿Te cuento una cosa?- pregunto, temiendo la reaccion de su esposa. ****  
**

**¿Que cosa? –Inquirio preocupada.****  
****  
****-Gohan estaba en casa de Vegeta cuando nos peleamos y...- se le ensombrese la mirada.- Casi vuelve ha...- no fue capaz de terminar la frase. ****  
****  
-****¿Meterte mano? ****  
****  
****Piccolo asiente lentamente- No sé como lo consiguio. Solo recuerdo haber estado bebiendo un poco con los chicos, cuando senti mucha calor y fuí al baño a refrescarme un poco; luego me desmaye y desperte en otro lugar, casi desnudo por completo y con Gohan encima mia. ****  
****  
****Fer trataba de contenerse, uno porque estaba embarazada y dos... bueno no habia una segunda razon, asi que se enfrascaba en su embarazo y en la mirada triste de su esposo, asi que decidio que escucharia a su esposo ****  
****  
-¿Y**** nadie te ayudo? -Luisa casi se puso a llorar al imaginarlo en terrible situación.**

**  
****Nego con la cabeza- Nos encontrabamos en un lugar distinto a la Corp. Cap., no me explico porque aun insiste si ya hable con él muy seriamente. en su mirada habia pesar y dolor. ****  
****  
****Fer se sienta en el piso junto a su esposo y se apoya en el hombro de él: A veces, nos cegamos ante lo que uno piensa que es amor, pero es obsesion Majunia, Gohan esta obsesionado contigo y no cejara en su empeño, lo que debes hacer es mantenerte alejando de él, o todo terminara muy mal para ambos. ****  
****  
****Piccolo no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada y se quedo pensando un poco. ****  
****-Eso no puedo hacerlo, Fer.- Dijo luego de un rato allí sentados.- No puedo alajerme de Gohan así como así. Recuerda que es mi ahijado y tengo que estar ahí siempre que me necesite. ****  
****  
-Amor –lo abraza con cariño- N****o te pido que no vuelvas a verlo nunca... Procura no estar a solas con él. De prefencia mantente cerca de Goku o Vegeta y no aceptes mas bebidas, lo mas seguro es que adultero la tuya ****  
****  
****-Puede ser –suspira y se levanta- Sera mejor que me bañe. Empiezo a sentirme francamente mal.- dice, entrando en el Palacio y yendo a darse una ducha. ****  
****  
****Fer se quedo afuera percibiendo la frescura de la tarde que en segundos se volveria noche, suspirando pesadamente se levanto para ir a preparar la cena. ****  
****  
****En eso sintio un ki conocido, un ki de saiyan, pensando que era Goku o Vegeta volteo sin ponerse en guardia, mas su sonrisa se volvio miedo al ver el rostro de Gohan transformado en SS2. **

**-¡¡****MALDITA ZORRA, POR TU CULPA NO PUEDO ACERCARMELE!! -lanzandole varios Energy Balls trataba de dar en el blanco de la mutante thunderiana, Fernanda esquivando los ataques lo mejor que podia, se sujetaba con una mano el vientre. ****  
****  
****Las rafagas de poder caian a diestra y siniestra dando a matar, por primera vez Fernanda tuvo miedo de morir a manos del enloquecido hibrido, pero mas que sus hijas no vieran la luz del sol. ****  
****  
****Al de dar vuelta en uno de los pilares, una Energy Ball le dio de lleno lanzandola varios metros; gritando de dolor y terror ****  
****  
****-¡GOHAN!- Piccolo llego corriendo donde el Saiyan y le propino un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo varios metros lejos del Templo. Piccolo se giro rapidamente y fue donde estaba su esposa inconsciente. Cargandola deprisa, esquivo otra serie de energy balls y se marcho volando a toda pastilla hacia la casa de Goku, donde seguro su amigo lo ayudaria con su enloquecido hijo. ****  
****  
****Piccolo volaba lo más rapido que podía, pero Gohan le dio alcance cuando sobrevolaban el desierto que habia cercano al monte Paoz. Dando un giro y con su esposa aun en brazos, Piccolo fue a propinarle una patada en el estomago al Saiyan, pero este se la detuvo y lo mando estrellarse en el suelo. **

**  
****Antes de que la pareja chocase contra el suelo, Oril aparecio juntos a sus padres y los teletransporto a la Comuna Mutante, donde Leo los recibio con urgencia. ****  
****  
****-¡RAPIDO DAMELA! –Leonardo le arrebato a Luisa de los brazos de su esposo y la coloco en una camilla, ahi varias enfermeras y medicos trataban a la mujer que estaba seriamente golpeada, pero el temor era que el vientre no ejercia ningun movimiento ante los chequeos que el experimentado médico le sometia. ****  
**

**-¡No hay movimiento fetal! -trago saliva- ¡Cesarea de urgencia! ¡Consigan eritropoyetina! ¡Preparen area de Cuidado Intensivo Neonatal y traigan al mejor neonatologo de Cd. Satan- Con la camilla y su delicada carga entraron al quirofano para atenderla, dejando a Piccolo afuera junto a su hijo ****  
****  
****Ilssek y las hermanas menores de Luisa llegaron con ella, trataban de darle animos al namek adulto que se dejo caer en una silla apesadumbrado. ****  
****  
****A los pocos minutos llegaron Nail y Giovanni, al darles la informacion Nail mascullo una maldicion en namekiano y Giovanni dio un puñetazo en el muro que lo estremecio ****  
****  
-¡****VOY A MATAR A ESE PERRO! –Gio se eleva rapidamente, mas su madre se lo impide ****  
****  
****-Gohan no se detendra.- Dijo Piccolo en voz baja con las manos entralazadas, mirando al frente con odio y decision.- Hasta que no me tome no cesara en su perseccucion.- El Namek se levanta y se dirige lentamente hacia donde sentia que venia la energia del Saiyan- Si Fer despierta antes de que yo allá vuelto, no le digais nada -Dijo serio, alzando el vuelo. ****  
****Nail tambien se eleva y se pone entre su hermano: ¡No seas estupido! ¡Vas a dejar sola a tu esposa y a tus hijas, para matarte a golpes con ese enfermo! ¡Tu deber ahora es estar ahi, en el hospital para lo que se ofrezca! **

**  
****Gio se eleva tambien y queda a un lado de Nail- ¡Tiene razon Nail! Mira entre los 2 podremos detenerle. He avisado a Goku y nos ayudara, pero por ahora debes estar con Luisa, yo tambien quiero matarlo, pero ahora la familia es mas importante. ****  
****  
****-¿Y dejar que Gohan llegue hasta aqui y mate a mi esposa e hijas?**

**-Pregunta seriamente- ¡Le doy una hora a Goku para que llegue. ¿Si no esta aqui para entonces, me ire a por ese hijo de puta y lo matare yo mismo!- Dijo mordaz Piccolo, colerico. ****  
****  
-****¿Para que 1 hra si puedo llegar en segundos con la teletransportacion? -Al escuchar la voz, Giovanni suspiro aliviado y Nail miraba con evidente alegria, solo Piccolo mantenia su odio en la mirada. ****  
****  
****En eso se oye el vibrador del celular de Nail, al contestar era Veronica que avisaba que Leonardo estaba en la cesarea y estaban recibiendo a las bebés, al informalo, los 3 nameks volvieron a la clinica urgentemente ****  
****  
****-Goku -Piccolo se acerco a su amigo- Hazme un favor. Cuando todo esto acabe ¡LLEVA A TU DESEPERADO HIJO A UN PSIQUIATRA. YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LO INTENTE SIEMPRE QUE NOS VEMOS EL GRUPO!**

**  
****Goku con una mirada triste: Lo haré Piccolo -mira el horizonte- Sabes, tu esposa siempre tuvo razon en decirme eso, pero... considerando que ella es solo una mutante, un ser inferior a la raza humana, jamas la escuche, que ciego fuí. ****  
****  
****Piccolo le pega un puñetazo por el comentario- ¡Vuelves a decir que mi mujer es de una raza inferior a los humanos! ¡Te molere a golpes hasta que me canse! ¡¿Entendiste?!- amenaza al Saiyan con un puño y sujetandolo del cuello del gi. ****  
****  
-¡****Vale, vale! -El saiyan se limpia la sangre de la comisura de su labio y se suelta, voltea a ver el horizonte y siente el ki de su hijo- Y jamas lo volvere a hacer Piccolo, ella es digna de ti y tu de ella, como raramente puede ser una pareja- Convirtiendose en SS3 se aleja a toda velocidad convirtiendose en un punto de luz en segundos y despues se ven reflejos de energia, sin duda padre e hijo ahora se enfrascaban en una temible contienda **

**Nail le hablo a su hermano: ¡Piccolo! ¡Nos esperan! -asintiendo van hacia la clinica ****  
****  
****En la sala de espera, los hijos de Piccolo estaban sentados y esperando a que Leonarda saliera del quirofano para decir como fue la cosa. ****  
****  
****Frida se acerco a Piccolo y le paso una mano en su hombro: Piccolo no te angusties, Luisa es muy fuerte y las bebes no se digan ¡Tienen sus genes! -esto lo dijo en forma absurda por tratar de animarlo. ****  
****  
****Piccolo al verla le sonrio pesadamente y observo el vientre gestante de ella, por inercia lo acaricio y se levanto rapidamente para que nadie viera sus lagrimas de desesperacion, al mirar hacia la ventana, el horizonte parecia relampaguear por la fuerza de la batalla, solo rogaba al cielo que Goku fuera el ganador ****  
****  
****-Pá ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Aarón, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su padre- Tienes el cuello hinchado. -Por inercia, Piccolo se llevo la mano al cuello y con algo de nerviosismo y angustia, palpo lo que parecia ser el mismo bultito que le salia cuando estaba esperando un bebé. ****  
****  
****-Mierda.- Dijo por bajo al sentirlo más hinchadito de lo normal.-"Lo que me faltaba. Que me pusiera yo tambien de parto"- penso, llevandose una mano a la cara. ****  
****  
****Sin decir nada a nadie, Piccolo salio del hospital y se sento en una banca cerca, suclicando que todo fuera una falsa alarma, que aquella hinchazon significara que sus hijas y esposa estaban bien. ****  
****  
****Catahas salio y quedo tras de su padre: No te preocupes papá -le sonrie- Siento el ki de mamá y esta fuerte, no temas por su vida y por la de las hermanitas, no creo que les pase nada malo. -Poniendo cara chistosa- ¡Pero tu ya estas listo para parto! ****  
****  
****Piccolo giro lentamente la cabeza- ¿D-De que m-me hablas?- Pregunto sonriendo.-"¿Como que de que habla?"- Penso para si mismo- "¡Cualquiera se daria cuenta de lo que esta pasando!" ****  
****  
****Catahas empieza a reirse a mandibula batiente: ¡No puede ser Pá! ¡Nos incrementamos con 3 hermanas y todavia pones el resto! -le da un palmazo en la espalda que hace gemir un poco al namek mayor- ¡Que barbaro! ¡Si te hubieran conocido antes en Nameksei, cual problema de poblacion! ¡Tu solito podiar poblarlo y repoblarlo! -se aleja riendose aun para darles la noticia al resto del clan ****  
****  
****-Es-espera, Cat- Piccolo coge de la mano a su hijo.- nnU ¿Me harias un favor? ****  
****  
-****Mmmh ¿No quieres que nadie sepa? –le sonríe con picardía.****  
****  
****-No es eso -Se rie nerviosamente por la situacion tan tonta en la que se encontraba. -¿Le puedes pedir a tu abuela que venga? Me estoy empezando a poner malo por esta situacion. Catahas se fue pitando y casi se trajo a rastas a Ilssek, cuando estuvo ante los dos nameks se preguntaba que tenian entre manos ****  
****  
-****¿Que sucede Piccolo, que es tan urgente? ****  
****  
****-Jejeje nnU como se lo digo.- Dice sonriendo nerviosamente y con la mano aun en el cuello.- Dicelo tú, Cat-chan, anda. Que yo no puedo.- Se vuelve a sentar en el banco cuando sintio un poco de mareo. ****  
**

**-****Pues veras abuelita... Resulta que mi papá va a tener un bebé -Ilssek voltea viendo al namek pelando tamaños ojotes- Y lo mejor de todo es que no son uno ¡¡Son dos huevitos que pondra!! ****  
****  
-****¡¡Y ME LO DICEN A MI PAR DE MENSOS!! -grita aterrada y mas cuando ve a Piccolo en labor de parto- ¡¡YO NO SOY PARTERA!! ****  
**

**-Ya lo sabemos abue, pero es muy facil. Mamá lo ha hecho varias veces y solo tienes que cachar el huevito cuando salga de él ****  
****  
****Piccolo tenia puesta las manos en la boca. Tenía unas ganas de vomitar y más cuando se le vino para arriba lo que habia bebido en la tarde. Al final, no pudo aguantar más y empezo a devolver toda la bebida que habia tomado con lo chicos. ****  
****  
****Ilssek con cara de asco: ¡¡Uy cariño pues que te tomaste!! ¡¡Crei que nadamas el borrachales de Nail hacia eso!! ****  
****  
****-Psss.- Escupe.- Espero que no se me alarge como la última vez que Alarian nacio.- Dijo Piccolo en voz baja, aguantando las ganas de volver a vomitar. ****  
****  
****-Solo hemos hecho una pequeña fiestecita en el tarde los Z-shenshi y yo, celebrando que pronto iba hacer padre de nuevo.- dijo antes de llevarse una mano a la boca y la otra al abdomen. ****  
****  
****Ilsse: ¿Fiestecita? -colocando sus manos para atrapar al huevo, pero bien estiradas por si su querido yerno le daba por guacarearla toda ****  
****  
****De pronto se escucho un horrible golpe de viento, lanzando a Catahas, a su padre ya su abuela al suelo, Catahas los levanto y se cercioro que ambos estuvieran bien. ****  
****  
****Al mirar al suelo con temor notaron que Goku estaba malherido y habia aterrizado dejando un enorme zurco, su cabello aun dorado poco a poco fue conviertiendose en azabache, ****  
****  
****A lo lejos se miraba a Gohan que tambien lucia malherido y cansado, presangiando lo peor Catahas llamo a sus hermanos, quienes incrementando sus kis le darian batalla al saiyan. ****  
****  
****Pero lo inverosimil sucedio, el cabello de Gohan se volvio como el de su padre y cayo al tierra inconsciente, los guerreros nameks suspiraron aliviados de no tener que verse involucrados en una batalla muy desigual para ellos. ****  
****  
****Mas un grito de su padre les advirtio que lo verdadero bueno estaba por suceder. ****  
****  
-****OK Piccolo respira, respira y puja asi! ¡Nnnnngh! -Ilssek trataba de instruir lo mejor que podia sobre nacimientos de bebés,pero ella olvidaba un pequeño detalle: Los nacimientos de bebés nameks eran completamente diferentes a los de mamiferos thunderianos ******

**-Pá.- Orin se puso de rodillas junto a su padre y le puso una mano en la espalda.- Respira y recuerda que estamos aqui para ayudarte en lo que sea.- Dijo el niño masajeandolo un poco. **

**  
****-Eso, tú respira y deja que vaya subiendo poco a poco, no tenemos prisa ninguno de los que estamos aqui.- Cat-chan tambien se arrodillo, pero enfrente del Namek adulto por si "las moscas" se iba a desmayar. ****  
****Poco a poquito, un pequeño huevito fue subiendo por la cavidad del Namek hasta pararse en la mitad del camino. Piccolo gemia de dolor cada vez que uno de los dos huevo subia. ****  
****-¡Ya puedo verlo, ya puedo verlo, es tan blanco! -todos los hijos de Piccolo la miraron por un momento con el mismo pensamiento "¿Y de que color lo esperaba Abuela?"; Ilssek se puso roja hasta decir ya nomas y casi oculto su rostro entre sus brazos estirados, mas el huevito cayo a sus manos recibiendolo con gusto y algarabia. ****  
****  
****Casi al instante, aparecieron los guardias personales de Lord Trackmen y se llevaron al huevo con ellos, dejando a los chicos y a la mujer sorprendidos por lo sucedido ****  
****  
****-Tranquilos.- alcanzo a decir Piccolo.- Ese huevo se lo tenian que llevar ellas.- Traga saliva y se sienta en el suelo, apoyandose con las manos en el suelo para no caerse. ****  
****  
****-Haa... haaa... menos mal que paró.- Jadeo Piccolo poniendo una mano en su estomago y sintiendo como el segundo huevo aun no empezaba a moverse; ****  
t****rabajosamente y apoyandose en sus hijos, Piccolo se levanto del suelo y camino torpemente hasta un jardincito cercano, donde se sento en la hierva a descansar en la tregua que el segundo huevo le estaba dando. ****  
****  
****Kiba: ¿Vas a escribir algo? (ve el monitor desde su casa en Malaga, España; donde a cientos de miles de kms Michu en Nuevo Leon México escribia junto con su compañera de fanfics)**

**  
****Michu: Estoy leyendo sorry **

**  
****Kiba:oki oki, no pasa nada **

**  
****Michu: Es que meditaba: Leo no puede porque esta con Fer, Don no puede porque esta con Leo entonces ¿Quien podra ayudarlo?**

**  
****Mike: ¡Yooooooooooooooooooooo! **

**  
****Todos AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- los chicos nameks se ponen entre su padre y el mutante para protegerlo **

**  
M****ichu: un intermedio comico nn**

**  
****Kiba: Alguien con cerebro, que tengo la cabeza centrada y que no me deje caer cuando salga de mi padre **

**  
Michu: ¿Q****uien? ¿Raphael? **

**  
****Kiba: ¬¬ he dicho con cabeza y centrado, no descerebrado y con mal genio **

**  
****Raphael le da un zopapo a la Kiba: ¡¡Que te pasa mocosa del diablo!!! yo soy mucho mas centrado que Leonardo y Donatello -se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda- soy el unico que tuvo 2 hijos **

**  
****Kiba: ¿Pero quien estuvo allí cuando nacieron? Pues Leo y Donnie ¡Dah!******

Raph: ¡**MMMF EL IDIOTA DE LEONARDO! ¿Y QUE? ¡YO PUDE HABERLOS DADO A LUZ!**

**Kiba: ¿De verdad de la buena que si te dejo no me matas?**

**  
****Michu:¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CORDURA? **

**Raph: ¡A CALLAR MOCOSA! –le da un zopapo tan fuerte que me hace ver estrellitas o **

**Kiba: Si, ya la perdi del todo,solo hay que ver con que familia voy a vivir **

**  
T****odos los Yoshi: HEEEEYYYYYYY!!! **

**  
****Kiba: ¿Que pasa? Ya se me fue la cabeza cuando llegue a la tierra y empeze a matar gente a diestra y siniestra ¿No puedo volver a dejarme la mente olvidada en otro lugar lleno de telarañas y polillas?? **

**  
Michu: Mmmm.. no sè.**

**  
****Michu haciendo aspavientos:¡OYE NOS ESTAMOS YENDO DEL FANFIC, ESTABAMOS QUE PICCOLO ESTA QUE NO LO CALIENTA NI EL SOL! **

**  
****Kiba: jajajajjaa XD pues ponle algo **

**  
Michu: OKIROKI...**

**  
****Donatello salio buscando a toda la tropa, pues nadamas habian dejado a los niños pequeños, al encontrarlos en el jardin, pidio ayuda a unos enfermeros y cargaron al namek a una camilla para pasarlo de inmediato al quirofano. Unas enfermeras diestras en su trabajo, desnudaron al namek con una facilidad digna de Fernanda y le colocaron una bata desechable para atenderlo; cuando todo estuvo listo lo pasaron al area de expulsion ****  
****  
****Sin querer cuando lo llevaban pudo sentir un ki muy pequeño, seguido de otros 2 mas, al mirar a su derecha, vio en 3 incubadoras a 3 bolitas de carne verde que lloraban debilmente y que tenian en sus naricitas unas sondas para sacar el liquido amniotico de sus inmaduros pulmones. Varias enfermeras y medicos las atendian con esmero, aplicandoles agujas con sondas y medicamentos en sus manitas que eran unas miniaturas. Al pasar otra puerta vio el cuerpo de su esposa que estaba con una mascarilla de oxigeno y varios monitores checaban sus signos vitales, en un brazo observo una bolsa grande con la famosa eritropoyetina (Es un medicamento que hacia incrementar los globulos rojos de la sangre, cuando no se aceptaban donaciones o cuando no se puede encontrar sangre del tipo del(a) paciente). Al llegar a la sala, Donatello le aplico varios medicamentos a Piccolo para que le ayudaran a las contracciones ******

**El Namek miro a su segundo suegro antes de hablar- ¿Como estan Fer y las niñas, Donatello?- Pregunto jadeando ligeramente y tragando saliva, procurando que el segundo huevito no empezara a subir antes de que se hubiera recuperado un poco más. ****  
****  
****Donatello se apreto los labios y verificaba el suero-¡Estan bien! -le sonrio- las bebes son prematuras como esperabamos, no tienen grandes daños y solo es cuestion de que maduren un poco mas para que te las lleves a casa. ****  
**

**-Aaahhmm- suspira- ¿Y Fer?- Que era por la que más le preocupaba.- ¿Ella esta bien, verdad?****  
****  
-****Descansa, vas a tener mucho trabajo en unos minutos - se retira de él rogando que el namek no le hiciera mas preguntas, antes de que la tortuga ninja pudiera marcharse, sintio que lo empujaban contra la pared y lo inmovilizaban, cogiendolo de un brazo y retorciendoselo en la espalda. ****  
**

**-¡O me dices ahora mismo como esta mi esposa o te pongo el brazo en cabestrillo!- Le amenazo Piccolo hablando entre dientes y con la respiracion acelerada. ****  
****  
****-¡Ouunngh! ¡Ella, ella esta semicomatosa! ¡Perdio mucha sangre y la eritropoyetina no hace efecto! ¡¡Leonardo no queria que lo supieras!! ****  
****  
****Piccolo lo voltea sin soltarlo, mas Donatello trata de hacerlo entrar en razon- ¡Piccolo! ¡¡Solo un milagro puede salvarla!! -lo mira con miedo- ¡Si realmente crees en Dios, no en Dende, porque solo es un guardian! ¡En DIOS! ¡Pide por la recuperacion de tu esposa! ****  
**

**-Grrrr... Hace tiempo que deje de creer en DIOS. -Dijo Piccolo mordaz y solto a Donnie bruscamente. Poniendo una mano en su estomago y creando nuevas ropas, el Namek salio del quirofano enfurecido y a punto volar el lugar por los aires. ****  
****  
****Leonardo y el equipo medico se sorprendieron al ver a Piccolo en ropa normal y caminando hacia Fernanda, con un movimiento de mano, las enfermeras salieron del area, dejando al mutante y namek solos con su ser mas preciado.**

**  
****-¡Apartate!- dijo Piccolo, viendo de mala manera a la tortuga. Leo penso que se habia vuelto loco, pero en realidad, lo que le pasaba al Namek, era que cierto huevo que aun habia dentro de él, habia empezado a emitir una pequeña onda de energái, que le pasaba la agresividad de los Dragen's y el instinto paternal. ****  
****  
****Leonardo se quito la mascara desechable y miro con fiereza a Piccolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes... como los de su hija: ¡No me voy a quitar de aqui porque estoy monitoreando los signos vitales de MI HIJA!- Piccolo lo tomo con brusquedad de la camisa quirurgica y lo amenazo con sus comillos. ****  
****  
-¡****Adelante! ¡Matame, pero soy la UNICA persona que sabe de medicina thunderiana y mutante! ¡Si muero, TU PRECIADA LUISA SE VA AL INFIERNO CONMIGO!- le dijo friamente, sin miedo, Leonardo habia vivido mucho, asi que para el un arranque del namek no era nada. ****  
****  
****Dando un gruñido ronco, Piccolo solto a su suegro y miro a su esposa, que dormia. Por un instante sus musculos de destensaron pero volvieron a ponerse como piedras cuando volvio la vista hacia Leo. ****  
****  
****-Grrrr... Cúrala -Dijo con voz ronca, como un gruñido muy profundo, tal y como hablaban los Dragen's adultos cuando se trataba de proteger a sus crias. ****  
****  
****Leo suspira cansado- He hecho lo que puedo, solo hay que esperar a que su cuerpo asimile los medicamentos y las curaciones- pasa saliva y desvia la mirada- Tuve que quitarle la matriz porque estaba muy dañada, jamas volvera a tener familia- De pronto el mutante siente que sus ojos se aguan- Solo queda esperar- en eso lo mira- Tu estas en labor de parto, no debes estar aqui o contaminaras el lugar ****  
****  
****-¡De aqui no me muevo hasta que MI ESPOSA despierte!-El Namek apreto los dientes y la mano que tenia en el estomago cuando le llego la primera contracción, dando un gruñido más largo, como un gemido ahogado, Piccolo se acerco a la cama donde estaba Fer descansando y la cogio de una mano con cuidado, procurando no cerrar la suya cuando le venia una nueva contraccion, por miedo a rompersela. Piccolo se agacho cuando sintio una contraccion más fuerte que las anteriores y aguanto las ganas de gritar; cogiendo aire como le era posible, se volvio a poner en pie y acaricio con cuidado el rostro de su esposa con cariño; luego le planto un beso en el labio inferior. ****  
**

**En eso una mano firme como el acero lo sujeto con fuerza haciendolo gemir, al mirar hacia abajo, los ojos verdes de su esposa se posaron en los negros de él, ambos esposos se miraron fijamente, una sonrisa debil lo acaricio con infinita ternura. **

**  
****-No... creas... que... te libra...ras tan... facilmente... de mi... namek...- susurro pesadamente, si eso era un espiritu guerrero, Fernanda lo poseia y a raudales ****  
****  
****-No me estaba despidiendo de tí.- Le acaricia el rostro con el dorso de la mano, aguantando otra contraccion.- Era un beso para darte animos. ¡Uurg!- se quejo por lo bajo al sentir otra. ****  
****  
****-¡Ya has hecho mucho drama aquí! –Leo tomando con una mano el hombro derecho del namek lo empuja haciendo presion con la otra en su espalda, Piccolo estando tan cansado del primer parto no pudo objetar y fue llevado hasta la sala de expulsion, al voltear miro la mano de su esposa que levantando el pulgar le influia animos ****  
****  
A**** regañadientes Piccolo fue llevado hasta la sala de expulson, aunque el Namek en el trajecto intento varias veces de escaparse y volver con su esposa. El importaba más bien poco eso de que estuviera casi a punto de ponerse con un parto serio, él lo que queria era estar junto a esposa, cuidarla y darle animos para que no rindiera, pero siendo lleva por su suegro, como que la cosa se le complico bastante. ****  
****  
****Leonardo saco una jeringa y la preparo con una solucion espesa como la sangre y cafe, Piccolo miro a su suegro con rareza y mas cuando miro que Leonardo apretaba como si fuera una mano de acero el brazo del namek, los ojos de Leonardo que siempre era amables, se tornaban frios y calculadores, tragando saliva, se preguntaba Piccolo si no le habian cambiado a su suegro ****  
****  
****-Esta es una solucion altamente sedante, es capaz de noquear a GOKU, asi que no se que pasaria en una forma de vida mas "sensible" -mirando a los ojos a su yerno- Asi que hazmela facil niño, o cooperas o te duermo, asi de facil ****  
****  
****Piccolo, vuelto a ser llevado por su nuevo instinto, se safo del agarre y empezo a gruñir en posicion casi de combate, manteniendo las manos cerca del suelo y mirando como una fiera a su suegro, listo para atacar en cualquier momento que se acercara con brusquedad. ****  
****  
****Mas un pinchazo en el trasero lo sorprendio, al voltear noto que estaba Aaron mirandolo divertido con una jeringa vacia, Piccolo empezo a sentirse muuuuuuuuuuuy relajado y de buen humor, tanto abuelo como nieto lo cargaron de nuevo a la camilla ****  
****  
****Leo se coloca unos guantes desechables y con una linternita verifica las pupilas de su yerno que estaban completamente dilatadas: ¡Perfecto!- Aaron quien ahora llevaba residencia médica con su abuelo, lo apoyo en el proceso del parto ****  
****  
****Piccolo estaba canturreando una cancion, seguida de otra y otra, bueno en realidad ponia pedacitos de una y otra y terminaba cantando quien sabe que cosas, las contracciones eran fuertes, pero dada su "relajacion" pues todo empezaba a salir a pedir de boca. Aaron poniendose un traje quirugico, se sujeta el cabello en una coleta poniéndose un gorro.**

**-OK Pá ¿Como te sientes? -al ver la sonrisa de su padre- ¡Para que pregunte! -revisa la sonda con el medicamento y luego los monitores de sus signos vitales ****  
****  
****-Contracciones cada 3 minutos -mirando el monitor- ¡Oh oh aqui viene una! - Al sentirse la contraccion Piccolo se incorporo del dolor gritando, rejurgitando y lanzando obscenidades que harian palidecer a Vegeta ****  
****  
****-¡OOOUUUUUUH HIJOS DE SU RAMERA MADRE, PORQUE CHINGADOS NO ME HACEN EL AGUJERO MAS GRANDE O LOS HUEVOS MAS CHICOS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -se dejaba caer a la cama respirando entrecortadamente, Leonardo y Aaron se miraban con unas enormes gotas de sudor en la frente ****  
****  
****-Abuelo ¿Estas seguro que es buena idea? U¬¬****  
****  
****-¿Lo preferias con el humor de una Dragen? Oó- Aaron comprende la idea y sugiere que esta mejor asi ****  
****  
****Otra contraccion mas: ¡¡AAAAAHHH!! ¡PERO YA VERA ESE DESGRACIADO DE YOOR! ¡¡TOMARE SU INSIGNIA Y SE LA METERE POR DONDE NO LE DA LA LUZ DEL SOL!! -con los gritos que daba, el huevito subia con mejor empuje, ya solo bastaban quizas 3 contracciones y otros floridos mensajes para que éste saliera en su totalidad ****  
****  
****Algunas enfermeras que escuchaban todo, se paraban mirando divertidas el escenario, Piccolo las miraba y les señalaba el dedo "cordial", haciendolas reir mas, al llegar otra contraccion ahora maldecia a todos los nameks que no supieron hacerse mujeres y prefirieron converterise en mariquitas ****  
****  
****Aaron ya medio fastidiado de oir a su padre: ¡Ya lo veo, ya esta aqui! -lanzando el huevo por fin, Piccolo se dejo caer en la camilla completamente exhausto, Leonardo y su nieto lo lavaron de inmediato y lo pusieron en una incubadora, al ver que ya todo estaba bien, la ninja tortuga, le aplico un tranquilizante al namek, no sin antes palmear el hombro de su yerno. ****  
****  
****Piccolo abre un ojo y lo mira: Suegro yo lo quiero a toda madre, pero si usted no me quiere... Chingue a su madre- dijo esto quedandose dormido, Leonardo le saltaba una venita de la sien y con los ojos cerrados le temblaba una ceja. ****E****l pequeño huevo se mantenia quieto, incluso despues de que paso el tiempo de espera para que se abriera un huevito Namek. Alarmados por que no eclosionaba, Leonardo y Donatello examinaron el huevo lo mejor que puedieron; luego de un sin fin de pruebas, se dieron cuenta que no le pasaba nada, pero no se explicaban como era que aun no se abria. Tendrian que esperar a que Piccolo recuperara el conocimiento y la cordura para preguntarselo, ya que no tenian a ningun Dragen cerca para preguntar. ****  
**

**En la sala de espera y luego de enterarse de que todo fue bien, Dende estaba que no salía en sí de la alegria. Tal era que cargo a su esposa e hijo en brazos y empezo a saltar con ellos. La alegria del joven Kamisama se trasmitio al resto del Clan, que no tardaron tambien en reir y alegrarse de ver a Namek contento de nuevo. **

**  
****Leonardo y Donatello salieron del area quirurgica con una sonrisa cansada por la tension que tuvieron, ya solo era cuestion de que ambos padres se recuperaran ****  
**

**-¡Ahora solo hace falta que Frida de a luz a su retoño para que estemos apañados en el Templo por meses!- dijo Oril con morritos. El Namek cambiante era el unico que estaba "feliz" con la idea de tener a 4 bebitas por el palacio, quitandole lo que era suyo. Dando un resoplido, se levanto con brusquedad y salio al exterior a que le diera el aire fresco de la noche y tomar algo frio de paso ******

E**l pequeño Namek miro hacia el horizonte, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado y lo que le tocaba por vivir. Maldiciendose, pateo una piedra, que rompio uno de los Cristales de la puerta del hospital. ****  
**

**-¡Maldita sea!- Dijo por la bajo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el frente encabronado. Si él no hubiera entrado en la sala del alma y el tiempo con su padre (favor de ver el fanfic "24" para que sepan de hablamos), seguramente ahora tendria su propia familia o estaria haciendo otras cosas. ****  
****  
-****Al rato enano, no comas prisas- al mirar hacia atras se topo con la mirada de Catahas, le da una lata con soda de naranja y bebe la suya ****  
****  
****-¿Que quieres?- pregunto con fastidio, limpiando la boquilla de su lata y abriendola sin mucha dificultad. ****  
**

**-Relax, solo vengo a decirte que tomes las cosas con calma Oril, las cosas llegan a su tiempo y con su tiempo, ya ves a papá. Paso muchos años solo y cuando menos se lo espero ¡Pum! -levantando los brazos- le aparece ese torbellino de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro que nos enseño a nosotros, sus hijos nameks, a llamarla mamá. Solo ten paciencia... paciencia ****  
****  
****Una voz de Donatello llamo la atencion de todos, parecia ser que el huevito empezaba a eclosionar y debian verlo todos ****  
****  
****Del huevito comenzaron a salir pequeñas ondas de energía y unos dibujos, como alitas, decoraron la cascara por completo antes de que unas finas lineas empezaran a quebrantar la lisa superficie. Poco a poco y sin mucha prisa, del huevito fue emerguiendo algo pequeñito con un par de alitas a la espalda y de un color tirando a verde esmeralda espectadular. ****  
****  
****Nadie decia nada, maravillados por lo que tenian ante sus ojos y que quizas jamas volverian a ver en sus vidas, Leo y Don se miraban uno al otro preguntandose ¿Y ahora que hacemos? El papa del huevito estaba durmiendo la mona fenomenal y la mama adoptiva a ella ni molestarla ****  
**

**Con mano temblorosa y sonriendo nerviosamente, Dende creo una mantita suave y tapo a la dragencita; teniendo sumo cuidado, pues temia romperle las alitas, la cargo en brazos y le limpio un poquito la carita con la manta. **

**  
****-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, Alarian.- Dijo Dende sonriendo. ****  
**

**-¡****Aug! -Gimio Frida llevandose una mano en el vientre, Dende la miro preocupado y Frida asintio en silencio, Leonardo se abrio paso y se la llevaron en silla de ruedas que una enfermera trajo, Ilssek le quito a la bebita antes de que Kamisama entrara a la sala de partos ****  
****  
****En cuestion de una hora y de muchos gritos de dolor y mentadas de madre a un kamisama que juraba no volver a embarazar a su esposa, nacio una bonita bebé a la que llamaron con cariño MICHU y lo unico chistoso de la situacion es que era igualita a su tia Fer ****  
****  
****Leo entregandole a la bebita a Frida que la sostenia intrigadisima: Bueno Frida, ya con esto no te cabe duda que Luisa es tu hermana ****  
****  
****Raphael miraba la escena divertido: ¡Siempre lo he dicho, no hay mejor manera de vengarte de tu hermano que su hijo se parezca a ti! –se rie dándole un codazo a Dende quien se rie nerviosamente. ****  
****  
****-Conozco a alguien, que ahora mismo debede de estar histerico por esta situacion tan graciosa que se le viene encima.- Rio Dende mirando a su pequeña. ****  
****  
****Todos: ¡¿QUIEN?!****  
****  
****-Oril.- Dijo sonriendo y pensando en lo que debia de estar haciendo el niño en ese momento. ****  
****  
****Todos: ¡OH! -y los ahi reunidos empezaron a pensar en varias cosas a la vez ****  
****  
****Y no se equivocaban mucho. en el exterior de la clinica y con las manos en la cabeza, Oril daba vueltas pensando en todo lo que le habia ocurrido a su familia en una misma noche, en lo que le esperaba por pasar cuando las enanas estuvieran en el Templo Sagrado por la noche llorando. ****  
****  
-¡****AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! ¡AAAAAAYYYYY!-Se oia una lastimera voz en una de las habitaciones de la clinica, al mirar hacia adentro se encuentra un hombre de piel esmeralda, que lucia palido y demacrado. Se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y mascullaba maldiciones en su idioma nativo ****  
****  
****-¡Pero cuando agarre a esa tortuga hijo de la chingada!- ahora se frota su nalguita adolorida- ¡Y a ese mendigo desgraciado de Aaron! ¡Les voy a sacar el cerebro por la nariz! ¡AAAAYYYYYYY! -****A l****os lamentos de su padre, Calixto fue a "ver" que le pasaba. Sintiendo que se encontraba muy mal, uso su poder curativo con él para hacer que se sintiera mejor. ****  
****  
****Al ratito de estar transmitiendole su energia, Piccolo se relajo completamente y agradeciendoselo a su hijo consentido, se levanto como pudo de la cama y fue a matar al par de cabrones que lo habian dejado en aquel estado tan lamentable. ****  
****  
-****¿A donde vas? -se oyo una voz en otra habitacion, al voltear miro a su esposa que descansaba en una habitacion, ya no tenia las sondas en su nariz, salvo solo una venoclisis en su brazo izquierdo. Feliz de ver a su esposa consciente, fue hacia ella. ****  
****  
****-¿Como estas, mi amor?- la besa suavemente en los labios y se sienta con un quejido quedito en la orilla de la cama de su esposa. ****  
****  
-****¿Como me veo? –custiono Fernanda con los ojos semiabiertos.****  
****  
****-¿La verdad o seguimos casados?- bromeo Piccolo, aun le hacia algo de efecto el sedante que su hijo Aarón le habia inyectado. **

**Fer acaricio la mejilla de su esposo y le sonrio con ternura: ¿Las bebés como están? -con un rictus de miedo- ¿Y Gohan? ****  
****  
-****Las bebes estan muy bien, solo estaran un par de dias mas y podran llevarselas y sobre Gohan, hemos girado con ayuda de Mario Alberto una orden de proteccion para mutantes, no se puede acercar a ustedes a menos que lleve un brazalete inhibidor de poderes –mirando con tristeza a Piccolo- Estara internado en una clinica mental para tratar su obsesion hacia el grandote- Informo Raphael al entrar a la habitacion, Piccolo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su ahijado y alumno, pero considero que era lo mejor para ambos ****  
****  
****-¿Durante cuanto tiempo estara encerrado? -Pregunto Piccolo- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -A pesar de todo el dolor que le habia hecho padecer, aun habia algo del cariño que sentia hacia el Saiyan. ****  
****  
****-Como Psiquiatra es mejor que no lo hagas, porque no le ayudaras, al contrario. Su estadia sera dependiendo de su recuperacion- Colocando una mano en el hombro del namek- Mira grandote, a él más que nadie le conviene recuperarse. ****  
****  
****-Aahhmmm -Piccolo suspiro. Un rayo pasa por su cabeza al pensar de cosas dementes- ¿Como se ha tomado Oril el que tenga hermanas?- pregunto algo preocupado. Y no era de menos, el niño se lo habia tomado fatal; tan mal, que intento en alguna que otra ocasion matar alguna de las bebitas, pero era detenido por algun enfermero o pariente antes de que pudiera hacerlo. ****  
****  
****-Si yo fuera ustedes, las mantenia las 24 horas del dia conmigo, parece ser que lo ha tomado del nabo ****  
****  
****Piccolo y Fer se miran con miedo, pero en eso aparece Ilssek con un bultito rosa en sus brazos, seguida de unas enfermeras que tambien llevaban otros bultitos ****  
****  
****-Esta es la nena de papá -se la entrega con sumo cuidado, la bebé y el namek se miran por varios minutos, Fer se incorpora con cuidado y tambien mira a la bebé, en eso llega Frida con su bebita y mira cabreada a su hermana ****  
****  
****-¿Esta cosita es lo que me ha estado molestando tanto?- Susurra el namek meciendola un poco y luego se topa con la mirada de Frida- ¡Wow! ¡Esa mirada se parece las que me echa mi esposa cuando me llama por mi nombre!- Dijo Piccolo, mirando a su cuñada. ****  
****  
****-¡No podre deshacerme de ti nunca por lo que veo! -les entrega a la bebé y ambos tios la mira, sorprendiendose con el parecido ****  
****  
****Fer la miraba incredula: Los mismos ojos... la misma nariz... el pelo -acariciando la cabecita rizada, en eso la bebé pega un grito digno de un cantante de opera, haciendo gemir a todos por sus oidos. **

**  
****-¡Y los mismos pulmones! JAJAJAJA –bufoneo Piccolo con un ojo cerrado****  
****  
****-Grrr...- Oril entra en la habitacion, seguido de su tio Mike, que lo tenia muy vigilado despues del decimo intento de asesinato frustrado. **

**-¿Que tal, familia?- pregunto animado la tortuga ninja.- Oye, Raph, vas a tener que darle terapia a este niño.- le dijo algo serio.- Por poco y se lleva la zona de paternidad por delante. ****  
****  
****Fer le muestra un pedacito de colchon al niño: Ven Oril sientate- obedece el niño- ¿Que te sucede? Pensabamos que no te molestaba el tener a tus hermanas con nosotros- el niño la mira con mala leche y luego a la version mini de su madre, Frida le quita la bebe a su hermana aludiendo que era de ella, antes de que el niño tratara de estrangular a la bebe. ****  
****  
-Pues si me molesta madre- hace morritos- Ahroa conlas enanas aquí, ya no vas a quererme- Fer lo mira con ternura y lo abraza.**

**-Cariño, siempre voy a quererte- lo abraza con mas fuerza, el niño sonrie un poco y le abraza de igual forma.**

**Esta bien! –mira a la bebé de Frida, al resto de la familia y a sus padres- ¡PERO QUE QUEDE BIEN CLARO, NO VOY A CUIDARLAS Y SI ME HACEN ALGO LO PAGARAN MUY CARO!- sin decir mas se baja de un salto de la cama y se va murmurando.**

**-¡SI SEÑOR!-Fer imita un saludo militar y después todos se rien, las cosas volverían a las andadas... **

**¿FIN?**


End file.
